


Autumn Picnic

by radioproxy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Shire AU, bagginshield family, everyone lives au, parentshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioproxy/pseuds/radioproxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagginshield family. Why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rads/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Rads! :3

 

 


End file.
